godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Deimos
"Did you think I would forget? Did you think that I would forgive? I will never forgive you, brother!" - Deimos The younger brother of Kratos, '''Deimos '''was abducted by Ares during his childhood to avert a prophecy about the destruction of Olympus. Coming of age in the Domain of Death, Deimos was fueled by hatred for the brother who failed to save him from his torment. In God of War Series Early Life Deimos was born a few years after Kratos, and bore a remarkable birthmark across his body. The two brothers grew up together under the watchful eye of their mother Callisto in Sparta, with dreams of joining the Spartan Army when they were older. Kratos and Deimos trained with the traditional spear and shield throughout their childhood, with Kratos teaching the young Deimos to remember that "a Spartan never lets his back hit the ground." The Marked One Prophecy Long ago, an Oracle fortold the destruction of the Olympians at the hands of a Marked Warrior. Due to his unusual birthmark, the Gods feared that Deimos would be the prophesized warrior, so they devised a plan to abduct him from his family so that the Oracle's prophecy wouldn't come to pass. One fateful day, Ares and Athena descended onto Sparta to take Deimos, unleashing an army of Centaurs to decimate the populace while they searched for him. They quickly found the young Deimos amidst the chaos and took him while he was training with Kratos, though his brother attempted to stop Ares. Kratos lunged at Ares to keep him from taking his brother but Ares struck him down, scarring him over his right eye. Ares brought Deimos to Thanatos in the Domain of Death to remain there in torment, ensuring the prophecy of "the Marked One" would never occur. Deimos believed that Kratos would come to rescue him for several years, but as time wore on, his hope diminished and was replaced with hatred for the brother who left him to rot. God of War: Ghost of Sparta After meeting Callisto for the last time in Atlantis, Kratos was compelled to find Deimos at any cost. Kratos undertook a perilous journey taking him across Greece, until he finally found his long lost brother deep in the Temple of Thanatos, releasing Deimos from the chains that kept him suspended from a tree. Finally released save for a single, massive gauntlet locked around his right arm, Deimos wanted revenge against Kratos for not protecting him and quickly assaulted his brother. After a gruelling battle, Deimos tackles Kratos over a ledge and proceeds to pummel his brother with the gauntlet until he laid bloodied and beaten, though after his final blow Deimos' gauntlet shattered and left him weaponless. He was willing to continue assaulting his brother with his bare hands, however Thanatos arrived and grabbed Deimos, taking him to the Suicide Bluffs to throw him off the edge of the cliffs. Kratos, struggling to even stand, managed to follow them to the Bluffs. Deimos and Thanatos were locked in combat at the edge of the cliffs when Kratos arrived, with Thanatos finally pushing him over the edge. Kratos rushed over to his brother and saved him from his death, proclaiming to never leave Deimos again, then proceeds to give Deimos the Arms of Sparta to continue the fight against Thanatos as brothers. Together the pair followed Thanatos along the cliffs and eventually caught up with him, where Thanatos then stated that Ares had chosen poorly and he should have taken Kratos instead of Deimos all those years ago. They charged Thanatos and fought the God of Death together, until Thanatos transformed into a gigantic winged monster and grabbed Deimos, proceeding to crush him against the cliffside and killing him. Kratos, fueled by the rage of losing his brother to the Gods once again, charges at Thanatos and defeats him. Kratos carried Deimos' lifeless body to the top of the Suicide Bluffs via the Path of Solitude, where the Grave Digger had prepared a grave for Deimos. He then lays Deimos' body into the grave, stating that he is now free. God of War III Kratos discovered several notes spread around Hades, with one seemingly written by his mother Callisto. The note claims that all who get close to her son die, including his own brother. At the end of God of War III, Gaia confronts Zeus and Kratos and admits regret in helping the Spartan. Zeus claims that since Kratos failed her, she "should have chosen the other one". In Ghost of Sparta the Grave Digger (Zeus) referenced Deimos as the other one, indicating that it was Deimos Gaia should have chosen. Also, when in the Darkness, Kratos comes across pool of blood. After waiting a bit, a pair of interesting dialogues can be heard, when a male voice speaks out and says: *"A spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right, brother?" and *"Don't leave me again, Kratos!" Weapons and Powers Deimos was an incredibly powerful mortal as he was able to best Kratos, a god, in single combat armed with only a gauntlet. For this reason it is presumed that Deimos is also a son of Zeus just like his brother, however it has never been confirmed. Deimos is also extremely proficient with the Arms of Sparta as he wielded them to great effect in the fight against Thanatos. Bonus Costumes Deimos appears as a bonus costume in both God of War: Ghost of Sparta and God of War III. *In Ghost of Sparta he is unlocked by completing the game on Spartan (Hard) difficulty. This costume boasts increased damage with the Arms of Sparta, reduced damage with the Blades of Athena, and reduced armour values so he takes more damage than usual. *In God of War III he is unlocked via a code provided in a limited number of copies of Ghost of Sparta, or when the game was purchased online within the first week of release. The Deimos costume features increased damage and increases the yield of Health, Magic and Gold Orbs by 400%. Trivia * At the end of the credit's theme from the original God of War, Kratos' voice can be heard, saying: ::"I am compelled to push onward, onto my next journey. I don't know where it will take me. Could I finally try to save him? He who I could not help when he needed me most. But much has changed since then, I've changed. I can do so much more now. But he's changed too. He is surely no longer the boy he was years ago. Will he welcome me with open arms, or clenched swords? Either way, I will be back." * Deimos was voiced by actor Elijah Wood, who was a special guest voice actor in God of War III. Elijah featured as one of the voices heard in the pool of blood. However, Josh Keaton was credited as the voice of Deimos in God of War III, most likely for the Deimos costume which was intented to be released with Ghost of Sparta. * Deimos' appearance in Ghost of Sparta resembles that of Leonidas from 300. * Deimos is also the name of one Ares' sons, the God of Terror. * Deimos and Kratos are very alike in appearance, the only notable difference being Deimos having a beard, hair, and a much less gravely voice. * Kratos' tattoo is an exact replica of Deimos' birthmark, worn in honour of his brother. * Deimos' birthmark seems to glow orange instead of red and looks more "corrupted", possibly due to his time spent in the Domain of Death. * Deimos is the only one out of Kratos family not to be killed by Kratos. * Deimos is Callisto's second child, possibly meaning Zeus slept with her more than once. Previous Identity Speculation * The Assassin from God of War: Betrayal was at first speculated to actually be Deimos. His involvement would possibly explain why Hades' minions also appear to attack Kratos during the game. * At the end of Chains of Olympus, when asked by Helios on the condition of Kratos, Athena informs him that "He'll live. They must," possibly in reference to Deimos. * In God of War there is an unlockable video known as Birth of the Beast where Kratos' brother is firsted hinted at in the series. The events of Ghost of Sparta, however, reveal that this video is not canon. *There has been much speculation in regards to who wrote a specific note found in Hades in God of War III, ranging from Deimos to the Barbarian King. The note reads: ::"I beg at your Palace gates, grant me a reprieve! Have I not become all you have wanted? Are my debts not paid in full? How long must I hope for a rescue that will never come? He becomes a god, while I rot and suffer. Release me so that I may have my revenge!" Gallery AndyPark GOW3 23.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos' brother GOW3 22.jpg|Deimos - various concept art montage Kratos Brother concept2.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos Brother concept.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos' Brother.jpg|Kratos' brother, cowering in fear behind Kratos, as he is about to be taken away. Kratos's Brother.jpg|non-canon image showing Deimos' demon form in "Birth of the Beast" Untitled.jpg|Deimos in full combat armor Deimos.png Untitled 3344.png|Young Kratos and Deimos Untitled 145.png|Young Kratos and Deimos Untitled deimos.png|Young Kratos and Deimos God of war deimos by tobiee-d32hae0.jpg|Deimos (The Actual One) Deimos.JPG|Deimos Skin (Ghost of Sparta) God-of-War-Ghost-of-Sparta-Deimos.jpg Deimos revenge.jpg Costume Gallery Deimos.jpg|Deimos' costume in Ghost of Sparta 5123958070_85b872dfaf_o.jpg|Deimos' costume in God of War III 5123958188_715e2bc242.jpg|Deimos close-up upon killing Poseidon 5123355617_b72cc9156b_o.jpg|Deimos fighting Zeus god-of-war-iii-20101104041927648_640w.jpg god-of-war-iii-20101104041933882_640w.jpg god-of-war-iii-20101104041936616_640w.jpg Video thumb|left|200px|Fight with Deimos thumb|left|200px|God of War : Ghost of Sparta 'Origins' trailer thumb|right|200px|Deimos in action Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Bosses Category:Costumes Category:God of War Series Category:Allies